1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to camper structures. More particularly, this invention pertains to a camper structure including a device that uses solar energy to provide passive climate controls within the camper structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational camper structures in a variety of designs and forms are used widely by persons who desire convenient yet mobile camping facilities. A variety of recreational camper vehicles and accessories have been developed which are intended to travel over rough terrain or off-the-road conditions so that at the arrival at a campsite, the camper vehicle may be used for sleeping, living or storage purposes. Of these camper vehicles, many provide off-road camping facilities which include motor vehicle drawn trailers that have a camper structure adapted to be collapsed for storage and expanded for use.
Many current collapsible camper structures are constructed without heating and air-conditioning systems. Therefore, in many camper structures, the temperature of the camper vehicle interior is not susceptible to control. Instead, the user must understand and accept the potential temperature extremes that can occur within the camper structure and plan his or her use of the camper structure accordingly.
Occasionally, collapsible camper structures are equipped with devices utilizing combustible fuel sources, such as propane, for heat. However, fuel for these heating devices is often expensive and environmentally unfriendly. Moreover, the fuel must be transported for use with the camper structure, and often, fuel storage consumes a considerable amount of space within the camper structure.
Several prior art devices in the field of camper structures currently exist. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
Patent No.Inventor(s)Issue Date3,807,104WebsterApr. 30, 19744,201,413RoweMay 6, 19804,807,924KottkeFeb. 28, 19895,375,902ChurchDec. 27, 1994
Of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,104, issued to Webster, discloses a collapsible structure comprising a pair of rectangular panels hinged together and to a pair of triangular panels. The rectangular panels are adapted to be hingedly folded and arranged in parallel to one another. The triangular panels are adapted to be folded for storage and received between the rectangular panels. The rectangles can be rotated proximate one another to define an inverted V-shaped structure, and the triangles can be folded outwardly and fastened into position once the rectangular panels are folded outward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,413 ('413), issued to Rowe, discloses an improvement in folding apparatus for expandable top camper bodies. The '413 patent includes a bi-fold panel comprised of two foldable panel sections hinged to each other and to the lateral wall of the camper and the top of the camper. The hinges are spring-loaded to self actuate and push the top upwardly to its expanded position and retain it in that position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,924 ('924), issued to Kottke, discloses a folding camper for mounting in a pick-up truck. The camper includes a base frame, a pair of roof panels hinged to the sides of the base frame and adapted to fold inwardly, and a pair of triangular-shaped front and rear panels hinged to the front and rear ends of the base frame. The front and rear panels are adapted to fold inwardly beneath the roof panels such that the folding camper can be oriented into traveling mode.
Church, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,902, discloses a trailer intended to be drawn by a motor vehicle. The trailer has a wheeled body with a bottom and a continuous sidewall defining an internal storage cavity closeable by a hinged lid. The external side of the lid carries a storage rack while the internal side attaches with one-half of a folding tent-like structure. The other half of the tent-like structure is secured to the peripheral edge of the body sidewall and rigid support rods are pivotally carried on the hinge line of the lid so that when the lid is raised, the tent-like structure is deployed into a fully extended operative position.
Other devices have been developed to utilize solar energy in the heating and cooling field. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
Patent No.Inventor(s)Issue Date3,595,216LanciaultJul. 21, 19715,379,753NoennichJan. 10, 19955,582,197DobbersteinDec. 10, 19966,812,397LambeyNov. 2, 2004
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,216, issued to Lanciault, discloses a mobile solar water heater. The water heater includes a water tank and water heating coils positioned in a heater box. The heater box is exposed to solar energy, and the water heater is mounted on the top of a camper.
Noennich, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,753 ('753), discloses a solar panel control apparatus for varying the position of a solar panel mounted upon a roof. The '753 device includes a solar panel support frame, together with several pivoting support members interconnected in such a way as to allow the angular positioning of a solar panel proximate the surface of a roof. The control apparatus is adapted to allow a solar panel to be mounted on a motorized vehicle.
A fabric tent incorporating solar reflective and absorbent surfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,197, issued to Dobberstein. The fabric tent walls are constructed to include insulated liners and solar reflective and absorptive surfaces. The walls assemble to an irregular triangular shape and can be reversed to optimally collect and reflect solar and thermal radiation in relation to one or more occupants and the prevailing conditions. Rotating vents with overlapping apertures control interior temperature.
A photocurrent-generating fabric and support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,397 ('397), issued on Nov. 2, 2004. The '397 device is intended to be used as a shade, awning, blind and swimming pool cover. The device includes a photocurrent-generating fabric and a support for winding and storing the fabric. The support is formed by an axisymetric tube of regular polygonal cross-section around the periphery of which the fabric is wound. The photocurrent-generating fabric includes a layer of interconnected photovoltaic cells.